A Zombieslayer's Love
by Nerd-With-A-Computer
Summary: Random stories on random couples. Chapters are long so be warned. There are 'almost-lemons' in most of them.


"Jill" Chris yelled out when a cop-zombie got her, but he was occupied with some lady-zombie that had acid-puke.

"It's okay Chris! I got this!" Jill called back and twisted around and tazed the zombie that had grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Umph!" Chris grunted when two zombies ganged up on him, but Jill came in and shoved them away.

"Thanks" Chris thanked and shot a smile towards Jill.

"No problem, but you don't have to thank me every time, just keep moving" Jill said and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say" Chris started then smirked, "Angel."

"Shut up" Jill said and hit Chris playfully with her gun, "And don't call me angel."

"Okay... angel." Chris smirked.

Jill pointed her gun at Chris, Chris widened his eyes and put up his hands in surrender.

"EY! FINE! I WONT CALL YOU ANGEL! JUST PUT THE GOD DAMN GUN DOWN!" Chris hollered.

Jill shot, and Chris cringed. But Jill didn't shoot Chris, she shot the zombie that had his mouth open behind him, and was about to make Chris his snack.

"Holy shit." Chris whispered rather loudly, making Jill laugh.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Jill and said, "NOT FUNNY."

"It is to me" Jill said in her snake-like voice.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved, flipping around and kicking a zombie in the 'place where the sun don't shine.'

"Chris!" Jill screamed when a zombie took a bit out of her shooting arm. Chris came to the rescued and killed the zombie, it was the last one.

Chris held Jill close to his chest and walked out of the building. Jill was whimpering in pain, Chris found an ambulance-car and set Jill inside. Chris looked around and found a first-aid kit and washed her wounds.

"Lock the doors." Jill told Chris, she saw zombies in the distance. Chris did as he was told and went back to Jill.

"This might hurt a lil' bit." Chris informed when he got the needle and thread. Jill's eyes widened when she saw the needle, though Jill was a zombie-slayer she was afraid of needles -of any size.

Chris pulled the sides of the wound together, and poked the needle through. Jill cringed, and while her eyes were closed, Chris noticed a tear coming out of the corner of her eye. Chris has never seen Jill cry before only at her parents' funeral when she was 10. Chris sat next to her and had his arm around her at the time, and even then he was shocked that she was crying. She was a tough woman.

"Jill..." he sighed and gently lifted his hand and used this thumb to wipe away the tear.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Jill grouched and turned away. "Just stitch me up."

Chris just stared at her for a moment, then went back to stitching.

Once Chris was done stitching her up, he said "Okay Jill, all done." and spread some kind of medical glue all over the stitch.

Jill got up and said "Okay, now lets get back to work," and cocked her gun.

"_Cock_ing your gun, ey?" Chris smirked, winking.

"Shut up," Jill said, smacking him upside the head, "Small dick."

"Hey, at least it's bigger than my gun!" he said defensively, holding his gun on his thigh.

"Yeah right, its the size of my pinky... when hard!" She countered holding up her pinky.

"Yeah you would know!" Chris exclaimed, eying Jill.

"You were the one who pushed me on the bed the first time we did it. And when I'm thinking of it, you pushed me onto the bed ALL the times we did it!" Jill exclaimed enraged, but with a smile.

"You're just too sexy to resist." he said grabbing her and hugging her.

"Fuck off." she said when she felt his hardness on her thigh. Chris pushed his luck again and kissed the fuming woman.

"Mmm." Jill moaned, but pulled away and slapped him on the head, "Focus! There are zombies all around us!" Chris looked out the windows and saw the hundreds of zombies.

"Well, sexy, time to ditch this popsicle stand. Stay back here and grab onto something." and with that Chris jumped into the front of the car and started to attempt at hot wiring the ambulance.

"Uhh, the red wire goes with... Uhhhh..." Chris stuttered.

Jill stood up and walked over to Chris and leaned to look over his shoulder.

Chris continued to fail at hot wiring the car, so Jill stepped in.

"Let me do it..." Jill said pushing Chris aside and grabbing the wires.

Jill put the right wires together and twisted the keys, and the engine roared.

"Girls that can hot wire cars are sexy." Chris growled, most likely trying to turn Jill on.

Jill got up and sat in the passenger seat. "...your not turning me on, we have a job to do, we will do it later, gosh."

"Awe, but i'm ready now" Chris pouted.

"Well i'm ready to kick you in the nuts right now if you dont shut it!" Jill said cruely.

"Kinky... I like." Chris said.

Jill looked at Chris evily, then her lips turned up into a sassy smile.

"You want to do it now?" Jill asked.

Chris's eyes widened and he nodded and he trembled because he was so excited and ready.

"Okay, common" Jill said sexily, pulling Chris into the back and laying him on the floor.

"You're going to take top? Alright with me." Chris mumbled, thrusting up his hips.

Jill pulled up her skirt a bit, and walked in between Chris' legs.

"Strip tease? AWESOME." Chris moaned like a little child.

Jill took a step forward, and pulled up her shirt a little bit.

"Your going to like this a lot, baby..." Jill teased.

"Wahoo!" Chris cheered.

Then Jill smiled innocently at Chris and lifted her leg, and Chris thrusted up his hips.

"Hurrrrryyy!" He whined.

Jill brought her foot down hard on Chris' nut -Jill was wearing high heels which made it hurt a hell of a lot more-

"AHHH!!! OWW!!" Chris yelled in pain.

"Now you want to do it?" Jill said innocently.

"Kiss it and make it better?" Chris asked her, holding his nuts.

"Hell no! God Chris! We are in Racoon city! A.K.A _zombie_ town! And your worried about us having sex?! GOD YOU ARE EXTREMELY DUMB!" Jill exclaimed fuming.

"Sorry babe, I really am. I just get turned on with you, your so beautiful." Chris said understanding that Jill was sick of his pervertedness.

"GOD!" Jill said and sat in the passengers seat and folded her arms.

Chris got up and got into the drivers seat, and started driving.

The whole ride out of there, and to the S.T.A.R.S headquarters was silent.

When they got to the building, Chris got out, slammed his door, and went around to open Jill's door for her. Jill turned in her seat to turn to Chris. He held out his arms for her to jump, and she jumped in a little-girl-like way, into Chris' arms.

Jill was still very pissed at Chris, but Chris was sorry, but Jill didn't accept his apology.

She unhooked Chris' arms from her waist, and walked towards the building while Chris shut her door.

Chris ran and caught up to Jill.

"Jill, I'm sorry..." Chris said trying to grab her hand, but she slapped his hand away.

"Apology not accepted, and if you think your going to get some of this tonight, your wrong." Jill said in a snake-like tone. Chris knew just to leave her alone and to let her blow off some steam, so he just walked with her into the building.

Right away, their boss angrily stomped up to them, and shouted, "WHERE WERE YOU TWO?! YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO!"

"Sorry sir." Chris said manly.

"Sorry sir, Chris wanted to have a sexual action with me right in the ambulance we hopped in" Jill said and Chris looked at her, but she didn't look back.

"WELL IS THAT TRUE MR. REDFIELD?! WELL I WILL ASSURE YOU, THERE ARE **NO **RELATIONSHIPS IN S.T.A.R.S! IT WILL AFFECT YOUR WORKING ENVIRONMENT."

"Yes sir, It wont ever happen again." Jill said looking straight forward.

Chris stuttered, "Uh, yes, yes sir, uh, not again."

"There has been a report from the community center in Racoon City and there are some living syvillians there, and you need to go rescue them, if there are still any survivors, and FAST. we need as many survivors as we can, that stupid Umbrella Makeup or whatever wiped out a lot of people. Now go get them, and no sex please, there is no time to waste, so you guys can get funky later." The boss ordered.

Chris slipped a chuckle and said, "Yes sir."

"Of course sir, we will not waste time." Jill said and looked at Chris evily.

They ran to the weapon room, grabbed a grenade launcher, submachine gun, MRL, and handguns. They brought them out to the ambulance and put them in the backseat. The two jumped into the ambulance, and drove off to the community center.

They parked in front, and the place seemed to be free of zombies.

They kicked open the doors and pointed their guns and looked around. They looked in a couple rooms, and there wasn't anything but tables and chairs.

Suddenly, a little kids' voice was heard by Chris and Jill.

They started to run to the room they heard the cry from and looked inside to find a little boy that looked about 3 years old leaning over his parents that were dead on the floor.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up." The child cried while shaking his parents' bodies.

Jill ran to the child and picked him up and put his face into her shoulder, blocking his view from the terrible atmosphere shown.

Chris looked at Jill to see tears dripping down her face. She looked at Chris with a worried expression, and they ran to the other rooms, and there was about twenty-three bodies in all the rooms they looked in. They ran to the ambulance and set the child in the back and Chris took the wheel while Jill stayed in the backseat and talked to the little boy.

As Chris drove, Jill asked the boy with dark hair, and beautiful mystical green eyes, what his name was.

"Whats your name sweetie?" Jill asked trying to sound comforting.

"Mwy name is Dylan. Watts wurs?" Dylan said in a cute baby kind of way.

"Jill. How old are you hunny?" Jill asked.

"Thwee and a hawf." the boy said, holding up four fingers. Jill giggled and put down one finger.

"Where's mwy Mommy and Daddy?" The boy asked, making Jill hesitate.

"Uh..." Chris stuttered at the front.

"Dylan," Jill started out, putting the boy on her lap and making him face her, "Mommy and Daddy can't come back." Dylan started to cry.

"They're up in heaven now." She continnued, pointing to the sky, "They're watching you, can you say hi?"

Dylan looked up at the ceiling and waved, smiling brightly, "Hi Mommy, hi Daddy!"

"They're going to watch over you now, okay?" Jill asked the little boy, who nodded.

We drove to the headquarters, and Jill held Dylan in her arms, and they walked into the building.

"This child was in there, there was no one else. His parents... D-I-E-D" Chris told the boss.

"Okay, good work you two. Sheryl, take the kid to your office, and find out what to do with the thing." the boss said.

Jill let Dylan down and Dylan ran up to the boss and pulled on his pantleg.

"Esscoose meh sir, but, mah nwame is Dylan. I am thwee and a hawf." Dylan stated smiling up at the boss.

"... I dont know what your saying, who speaks baby?" the boss chuckled, which made Dylan tear up.

"WIM NAWT A BABY!" Dylan cried.

"...Ooh! Boss, you made the baby cry!" Chris howled.

"Shut up! You think you can stop him from crying?! I'm thinking not!" The boss said very uncomfortably not knowing what to do about the crying child.

Jill leaned down and picked up Dylan, and bounced him while humming a lullaby.

"Ah, Ms. Valentine, your very good with kids, no?" The boss asked.

"I don't know, Dylan likes me, thats all." Jill said smiling.

"well, Sheryl take the kid, and find out what to do with him." The boss said to the receptionist Sheryl.

"Okay sir." Sheryl said and grabbed Dylan out of my arms, who clung to my body and started to cry.

"Mama!" He cried loudly, "MAMA!!!"

Jill's smile fell and she started to tear up, but she said "Go with Mrs. Sheryl, Dylan, she's going to help you."

"I DONT WANNA GO!" Dylan screamed squirming in Sheryl's arms.

Jill just turned away and started to walk, but stopped next to Chris to whisper "Lets go." in his ears.

Chris was the only one that saw the tears coming from her eyes. Chris nodded and looked at his boss, that also nodded, and put his arm around Jill.

"Shh." He shushed her.

When they got to the ambulance, Jill stood in front of her door and after a few moments, she collapsed to her knees, and started to sob.

Chris ran to her, and got on his knees, and wrapped his arms around her, and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"Shh... Jill, Dylan's going to be okay." Chris sighed.

"Chris, you don't understand! I feel his pain! His parents were killed by zombies too!" She cried in his chest.

"What do you mean Jill...?" Chris said and caressed her face.

"... I haven't told you... but my parents used that stupid makeup shit that Umbrella made. They turned, and I HAD to kill them, my life depended on my independence. It was either kill them and live, or not kill them, and me be a zombie, or I get my brains eaten out." Jill admitted and cried even harder.

Chris just sat there kissing her head and brushing her hair back.

When Jill stopped crying, they got into Chris' Jeep and rode off to their apartment.

When they got into their apartment, Jill took off her jacket and put it onto the coat rack. Chris took off his and did the same.

Jill was going to go sit on the couch, when Chris grabbed her by the hand and turned her into his chest. He held her to his body, and lifted her chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. She put her arms around his neck, and he kissed up her jaw to her ear and brushed her ear with his lips.

"I'm thankful that im able to come home with you standing beside me every day, and I know your safe, and not in the arms of zombies." Chris said and kissed down her neck and then down to her collar bone. Jill lifted her head and sighed.

Chris went back to kissing her on the lips, and he picked her up bridal-style and laid her down onto their bed.

Jill started unbuttoning his shirt, and he helped her by taking off his pants, so he was only in boxers.

Then it was Jill's turn. Chris tore off Jill's shirt rather violently and slid down her skirt. Now she's only left in a black lacey thong, and a victoria's secret matching black bra.

Chris began to thrust his hips down onto Jill and she started to moan.

* * *

Halfway through their making-of-love, the phone rang. Jill answered it when Chris was still inside of her.

"Hello?" Jill answered breathing heavily.

"Hello Ms. Valentine, this is your boss, Mike, the child here keeps asking for you, and we dont want to give him to an adoption center for certain purposes, would you like to adopt him? Can you come pick him up?" Mike said while Chris thrusted into Jill.

"Chris!" Jill moaned, "STOP FOR ONE MOMENT."

"then i'm going to lose _it._" Chris replied still thrusting into Jill.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! STOP IT! THATS DISGUSTING!" Mike exclaimed.

"Sorry sir, we are young, and this tiger gets turned on very easily." Jill explained simply with a little giggle.

"Well I'm not young, so I need you to stop and listen to me. Do you want the kid or not?" Mike said.

"Umm... sure." Jill said and was smiling.

Chris stopped.

Jill got up and put her skirt on, and got on a new tank top. I got on my high heels, and went into the bathroom and fixed my hair.

"Jill…" Chris complained, "Go get him later, we are busy now…" and kissed Jill's neck.

"Baby, we can do this later… I need to go get this child. I love that child a lot Chris, and if you loved me, you would let me go get the child." Jill said lying next to Chris in their bed holding his hand.

Chris just looked at Jill. "Urg, fine, but only because I love you, and I know how much this kid means to you."

Jill smiled. "Thanks, now come and let me get you dressed."

"Ooh, YOUR going to dress me, I'd like that." Chris said and got up from the bed.

Jill told Chris to sit on the bed, and Jill got on the floor and put his pants on and when she was trying to zip up his pants, Chris grabbed her and flopped onto the bed with Jill in his arms. He started kissing her on her collarbone.

"Stop Chris! I said we would do this another time!" Jill giggled.

"Aww, so we can't even have fun while you dress me?" Chris asked making a pouting face.

"Well we can have fun, but don't make the fun turn into something you know we will do LATER." Jill said while putting her hands on her hips and looking at Chris seriously.

"Gosh, fine." Chris said and got up and Jill walked towards the bathroom, and Chris slapped Jill's butt.

Jill looked at Chris with a devilish smile.

"Get a shirt on, you look like a bum." Jill said while doing her makeup in the bathroom.

"Okay, but a hot bum right?" Chris asked, putting a shirt on.

"Yes, a very hot bum indeed." Jill said with a giggle and Chris walked into the bathroom, went behind Jill and leaned down to put his arms around her waist. He also gently set his chin on her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him. She gently slid the brush through his short blonde hair.

He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers.

When they were done kissing, they got their jackets on and drove to the S.T.A.R.S headquarters.

She walked in the door, and Dylan grinned and ran to Jill and jumped into her arms.

"MOMMA!!" Dylan exclaimed. Jill's smile dropped, but then grinned again because she didn't want to show Dylan that she was upset.

"Hey big boy" Jill said and smiled at Dylan.

"Hey momma." Dylan replied and gave Jill a kiss on the cheek.

"We have everything handled for you adopting the kid already, just take him home and love the kid." Mike said with a wolfish grin.

Dylan's hair was in his face so Jill gently swiped the hair out of his face.

Jill smiled and they turned and left and brought Dylan back to their apartment.

Once they got to their apartment, Dylan ran onto the bed and hid his head under the pillow, but brought his head back out and pointed at the pillow.

"What's that?" Dylan asked.

"A pillow." Jill smiled.

"No, this." Dylan said and reached under the pillow and brought out one of Jill's red thongs.

"OHH!! DYLAN PUT THAT BACK!!" Jill exclaimed and ran to Dylan and grabbed it and put it in her dresser.

"Why? What was that?" Dylan asked.

"Umm, nothing Dylan." Jill stuttered and blushed. Chris was standing near the door howling with laughter.

"OOOKKAYY." Dylan said and ignored what he had just seen. He grabbed the remote and turned on Spongebob.

"IM A GOOFY GOOBER YEA!! YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER YEA!! WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS! GOOFY GOOFY GOOFY GOOBERS YEA!" Dylan sang.

Jill giggled, and sat next to Dylan. She realized he smelled horrible.

"Hey Dylan, how about we go give you a bath?" Jill asked.

"Okay… but I don't want you to give me a bath… I was him to." Dylan said and pointed at Chris.

"Okay then, Chris will give you a bath." Jill said and smiled at Chris.

"Ahh, alright then, lets go." Chris said and they went into the bathroom.

"Alright, Dylan, take off your clothes, and ill start the water, and you'll get in. Okay?" Chris said.

"Okey Dokey Artachokey." Dylan smiled, and started to undress. Chris started the water and Dylan got in, and went under the water.

Chris poured some water in a cup onto Dylan's head. Then, Chris got some shampoo and put it in Dylan's hair and rubbed the shampoo around.

Then Chris washed the shampoo out, and got a towel, and took him out of the bathtub. Chris opened the door, and Dylan ran out, and asked, "What clothes am I going to wear?"

"Shit." Jill said under her breath, and thought. "Here, wear your underwear from before, and ill give you a shirt of mine, and a pair of shorts, and ill cut the shirt if its too long."

Jill went through her dresser, and got the smallest shirt, and smallest pair of shorts she could.

Dylan put them on, and the shorts were fine, but the shirt was a little big.

"It should be fine for tonight, we will go shopping tomorrow." Jill said and smiled.

Chris took off his shirt and his pants, so he was just in a pair of boxers. Chris got in the bed and covered up with blankets. Jill got in her silky nightgown, and got in bed next to Chris. Dylan jumped up onto the bed and snuggled in between them.

Jill smiled and put her arm around Dylan, and she heard Chris whisper, "Dammit." under his breath.

"Goodnight Momma, Goodnight Daddy." Dylan said and dozed off to sleep.

Jill gently switched spots with Dylan, so she could be next to Chris.

"Dammit, and you said we would be able to, but you forgot about the damn kid." Chris whispered angrily.

"Gosh, chill, I'll try to get a couch in here tomorrow, so he can sleep on that and when he passes out, we can hopefully do it. Just if he doesn't wake up." Jill whispered.

Chris wrapped his arm around Jill that wasn't facing him. Jill turned her head and French kissed Chris. Then she pulled Dylan to her.

* * *

Chris woke up to Jill screaming. Chris got up quickly, almost falling off the bed, and went to Jill who was in the bathroom. While Chris was running to the bathroom, he grabbed his gun out of his bag.

"WHATS WRONG?!" Chris yelled and looked around the bathroom.

"Baby, put the gun down, no need for the gun." She said, and Chris looked at was she was holding in her hand that had two lines on it.

"What? Jill? Why are you taking a pregnancy test." Chris asked and walked to Jill.

"Well, we have been doing it an awful lot lately, and I was just curious. But…" Jill began, but stopped.

"What?" Chris asked and looked at Jill who was putting her hand on her stomach.

"Im… pregnant…" Jill said and Chris had to hold onto the wall in order to stand straight.

"WHAT?! YOUR PREGNANT!? WOAH JILL!" Chris said and went and hugged Jill. "YOUR PREGNANT! THAT'S GREAT!"

"Yea, I know…" Jill said in a rather sad tone.

"Whats wrong? Aren't you excited?" Chris asked.

"I will have to take some time off work, and you will be alone…" Jill said and looked down.

"Oh darlin', they will match me up with Marcus or Something, or Rebecca. It'll be fine, don't worry about me." Chris said embracing Jill again and laying a gentle kiss upon Jill's lips. Gentle, but passionate.

"Okay, well… we have to go to the doctors today or something…" Jill said and pulled Chris out of the bathroom.

"Lets go now…" Jill said.

"Okay…" Chris said and got on some pants, a shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

Jill got on some pants, and a polo shirt, and pulled her hair up. Chris grabbed Dylan, grabbed their coats, and left out the door to the doctor's office.

* * *

They got to the Doctor's office, and the doctor took Jill in and did the ultra sound.

After the ultra sound, They waited for an answer from the Doctor.

The doctor knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hello Ms. Valentine. You are definitely pregnant, put we also found something else. We don't know what yet, but come back in in about 2 months, and we should be able to tell you, and what gender your baby is." The doctor said and walked out of the room.

Jill pulled down her shirt, and they walked out.

* * *

_**2 MONTHS LATER…**_

Jill, Chris, and Dylan walked into the doctor's office, and the nurse led us to a room. The doctor came in after about 2 minutes, and did the ultra sound.

The doctor left the room and they waited for about five minutes, and the doctor came in.

"Hello again. Ms. Valentine, we found that you have two, twins, boy and girl. And…" The doctor paused.

"What?" Jill asked with teary eyes.

"We found a tumor… I'm sorry, but we cant take it out… you don't have long to live. I am so sorry… the twins are already slowly dying. I am so sorry… I really am." The doctor said, and left the room.

Jill just laid there staring at the wall with wide eyes. Suddenly, tears rapidly shot down her face.

"Jill… no… oh my god Jill…" Chris said and tears fell down his cheeks too.

Jill burst in to tears.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NO! I LOVE YOU CHRIS, AND I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO DYLAN! NOO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" Jill exclaimed.

Chris held Jill, and Dylan climbed up onto Jill and wrapped his little arms around her. Dylan hysterically cried into Jill's shoulder.

"Dylan, how about you go to the waiting room, and read some books?" Chris said and looked at Dylan.

"Otay, den come back out wiff Momma." Dylan said smiling at Jill but tears ran down his face and he turned to do as Chris said.

Chris turned back to Jill, "Jill, its going to be okay... I-I will find you a cure, i will go to S.T.A.R.S and see if their research can find something, i will ask the doctor to take it out... please Jill... just dont leave me..." Chris said putting his head down on Jill's shoulder, and sobbing.

"Chris, baby... please... dont... we both know if the tumor doesnt kill me, something else will... probably a zombie. Just, please... promise me two things." Jill said putting her hand on Chris' head.

"Anything baby... anything..." Chris said looking up at Jill with tear-filled eyes and streaks down his face from where the tears were, and were coming.

"Promise me that you will take care of Dylan, and dont loaf around sobbing and in depression, live life to the fullest, and just remember me forever, and ill always be in your heart. I love you Chris... But, we both know im not going to make it... there is nothing anyone can do..." Jill stated as tears trickled down her face.

Chris just sat there and trembled.

After a moment, Chris raised a trembling hand to take her face in his hands, and crush his trembling lips to hers. They kissed one of the most passionate kisses they have ever made. Warm, salty tears ran down both of there faces as Chris held Jill and their warm, wet lips pressed against eachother.. They truely did love eachother... and that was a fact.

* * *

Chris and Dylan stood upon Jill's grave.

The priest went on about the lord and Jill, but everyone knew Chris wasn't listening… he was too busy thinking about her, and staring at Jill's grave.

_**Chris thought: **_

God, I can't believe she's gone. She was my world… She made me happy. What's wrong with me, making her pregnant, and then she gets a tumor. I don't think I will ever be able to live right again knowing she's gone. I miss her beside me, and laughing because I said something funny. I miss her cute smile, and the way she would brush my hair every morning. I will try to take care of Dylan for her, even though he might have to go somewhere else for a while. I have to work, I need to support myself and Dylan. I miss how she would spin kick the immortal that was attacking me. I miss how she was so alive, and filled with adrenaline. How she would always make jokes about me. I miss you Jill...

* * *

Chris sat there on his bed after the funeral, and held a small, black, velvet box in his hands.

Tears fell from Chris' face, as he thought about how he WAS going to ask Jill to marry him.

He thought about going to a fancy resturant, dancing with her and slowly whispering in her ear 'Jill Valentine, i love you. Will you be my Valentine... forever?' and getting on one knee and asking her.

All his thoughts of him asking her to marry her soon blew away, as he pictured her grave.

He leaned his head down into his hands and began to sob.

"_I love you Jill..." He cried. _


End file.
